


I'll Be Decimo

by booksindalibrary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Sped up Timeline, Switched characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Xanxus is fourteen years old and the wannabe banchou of Namimori Middle. A baby home tutor shows up at his doorstep, and wait - he's to be a mafia boss?! That sounds fun.Tsunayoshi is the bastard son of Timoteo, boss of Varia - andhewants to be Decimo.*An AU where Xanxus and Tsuna have switched places but all else holds true (within their character limitations).*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifted to Night-Mare because ~~I've received two and I feel obliged~~ I was egged on on Tumblr and damn her works are amazing.

Xanxus Sawada, son of Iemitsu and Nana, at the age fourteen, received a strange visitor.

“Ciaossu,” the baby said, and Xanxus stared down at him, before laughing his head off. The idea of a baby tutor was ridiculous, unthinkable; even if this was for real, he didn't _need_ one. After all, he wasn't _dame_.

“You're joking,” he chuckled, his mother laughing behind him. “You're just a baby.”

Reborn kicked at him, and Xanxus managed to move in time so he only just barely grazed him. Surprised, the hitman stared.

“You have good reflexes.”

“I know.” Xanxus then decided to ignore the baby, leaving for school. “See you,” he called over his shoulder lazily, brushing back the feathers.

“See you soon, Xan-kun,” Nana chirped behind him, waving him off.

Xanxus was running late, and he didn't care. He was breaking the school rules, and why the fuck he should care about Hibari's opinion he didn't know. He could crush Hibari any day – although, he added mentally, he had never put that to the test.

“Xanxus-kun,” the teacher reprimanded as Xanxus walked into the classroom, “you're late.”

Xanxus ignored him, slumping in his chair and looking blankly back at him. The teacher sighed through his nose and continued with the lesson.

During the break, he was approached. “Sawada-san,” the classmate said nervously, “Mochida-sempai wants to speak with you.”

Xanxus ignored the classmate, hating the way he blathered and glanced at him nervously. _Trash._

“Sawada-san,” the classmate persisted, and Xanxus looked at him lazily. “What, trash?”

“Mo-Mochida-sempai-”

“Fine.” Xanxus shrugged. “When?”

“Uh, after school?”

And Xanxus smiled, baring his teeth. “This'll be fun.” He didn't like Mochida. Not one bit.

“Xanxus-kun,” that girl – what's her name – said, looking at him worriedly. “You don't have to fight.” It dawned on him that maybe this was why Mochida was after his head. He knew this girl was pretty, and the so-called 'idol' of Namimori Middle, and Mochida probably had the hots for her. Xanxus was on a first name basis with her, and Mochida had perceived some non-existent relationship between them, and planned to put him in his place.

Yeah, Xanxus had a place, and that was as _banchou_ of Namimori. Forget Hibari; Xanxus was the one to fear.

He was smirking as he made his way to the school gym. He had heard all about this challenge, and what Mochida had in store. Damn Kendo poser, thinking he could rig the game against him. Such a petty sempai.

“What are you going to do about it?” Reborn came out of nowhere, hopping onto Xanxus's shoulder. He fought the urge to shove him off as he said, “I'm going to fight him.”

Reborn raised his eyebrows. “Isn't he the captain of the kendo club? He won the prefecture tournament.”

Xanxus only shrugged. Reborn studied his profile. It hadn't been in the files he had received, that Xanxus was a delinquent and was actually _good_ at school. Iemitsu didn't know his own son, something that bothered Reborn. Xanxus was dangerous, in the way that a snake was; step on him and he'll inject you full of poison.

When Xanxus walked in, slamming the doors open, the room fell silent. They instinctively knew he was _deadly,_ without really knowing why.

“Dame-Xanxus,” Mochida sneered, invoking his nickname from when he was ten. The last person to call him that had been hospitalised.

Xanxus arced an eyebrow. “Hentai Mochida,” he replied.

Mochida glared at Xanxus, then said, “I'm going to squash you.” He charged with his shinai, ignoring all rules and etiquette. Xanxus, offended by that, dodged, unwilling to raise a hand against such a coward.

“Here!” A shinai was thrown at him, and he caught it deftly, bringing it up to defend himself just in time.

Mochida was still glaring at him, so Xanxus smirked back, enjoying the way his face turned red with fury.

Xanxus swung blindly. He didn't know the rules, but then again, he didn't care. He slammed the shinai onto Mochida's head, dazing him. Xanxus kicked him away.

“You look pathetic, trash,” he told his 'sempai' in disgust. “If you want Kyoko so badly, grow a pair and stop being a fucking perve.”

He dropped the shinai, hearing it clatter on the floor as he turned away, brushing past his peers.

“So cool,” he heard someone say.

“That was extreme.”

* * *

“Xanxus-kun,” Kyoko called out as she ran to catch up. “Um, thank you. For that.”

Xanxus looked at her from the corner of his eye. “I didn't do it for you.”

Kyoko was taken back, but recovered. “I know, but still. What you did was cool.” She smiled, and it would've charmed anyone else. But all Xanxus did was make a noncommittal noise and keep walking.

Kyoko didn't follow, and he heard Hana comment, “He's so rude.”

“I'm sure he's just shy,” Kyoko said defensively, and Xanxus couldn't help but chuckle at that.

* * *

“I'm a tenth generation mafia boss,” Xanxus said flatly.

“Yes.”

“...Cool.” Xanxus leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. “So I take Namimori, then Japan, and the world. That sounds good.”

Reborn blinked at him. “What? Are you kidding?”

Xanxus looked at Reborn almost lazily, eyes cat-like. “I always knew I destined for greater things.”

Xanxus refused to take part in any volleyball game, and no one insisted, not even Reborn. They liked their arses in one piece and firmly attached, thank you very much.

* * *

Tsunayoshi lounged in his chair, rubbing at his scars. “You're so noisy,” he complained at Squalo.

Squalo glared at his boss, then looked away.

Sighing, Tsunayoshi stood and stretched languidly, sauntering to the door. “We have a job?” He was tugging on his gloves, smirking at – well, nothing, really.

Squalo nodded. “Voi, it's going to take a lot of time. We can't leave for Japan as early.”

Tsunayoshi brushed off his comments, his smirk changing to a grin. “Aw, c'mon, Squ-chan,” he cooed, imitating Lussuria uncannily. “Let's just have fun, messing with the minor Families, okay?” He winked at Squalo, who shouted back, “Now's not the time for that bullshit, shitty boss, and this time you _have_ to do the paperwork!”

Tsuna only cackled as he left Varia Headquarters, the rest of the elite in tow. His brown hair was slicked back, his uniform neatly pressed and perfectly tailored. When he smiled, he looked kind; when he took his job seriously, even Squalo got into line. He was the Varia boss, and soon he'll be taking the title of Decimo from some upstart wannabe delinquent brat in the middle of fucking nowhere, Japan.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting out quickly but I know I'll stall eventually.

“We have a new transfer student, Gokudera Hayato,” the teacher said, gesturing at the silver-haired boy. Xanxus took no notice, absently twirling his pen around his finger. Gokudera walked, almost sauntered, towards Xanxus, ignoring the teacher's shouts that his seat was elsewhere.

When he glared, Xanxus glared back. Gokudera kicked at his table, and Xanxus immediately slammed it back down so it didn't topple. Half-surprised, Gokudera kept walking.

And Xanxus wondered if he was mafia.

“Reborn,” he said aloud in the empty hallway. “Is he mafia?”

Reborn again appeared out of nowhere. “Yeah. He's called Smoking Bomb Hayato.”

“He smokes. It stinks.” Xanxus wrinkled his nose, and it took a moment before Reborn realised he was mocking Gokudera. “Is he going to fight me?”

“Yeah.” Reborn nodded, smiling.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was planning on killing himself. He was on the edge of the roof, saying that without baseball there was nothing for him. That annoyed Xanxus; no matter what, he should live. And he told him that.

Yamamoto only smiled blankly at Xanxus. “Easy for you to say.”

Xanxus rolled his eyes. “How so?”

“You have everything. You have... _things._ ”

Xanxus rolled his eyes again. “Are you kidding me?” He climbed over to where Yamamoto was, ignoring the gasps and shrieks from his classmates. “Yamamoto, if you want to jump, then go ahead. But just know that your body splattering is not wanted, and Hibari will literally bite us all to death for letting this happen.” Xanxus sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why was he doing this? Why was he bothering? “And, Yamamoto, I don't you to die.” That was a lie, but anything to make his life easier. He already had Hibari hunting him down because of his delinquency, he didn't need _this._

Unfortunately for Xanxus, Yamamoto decided that they were friends (they were not).

* * *

Gokudera faced Xanxus, dynamite in hand, and god Xanxus didn't need this shit. A suicidal baseball nut in the morning, a fucking crazy guy with bombs in the afternoon. Dammit, he liked the idea of Boss because it sounded easy, and he wanted the glory. Not... _this,_ whatever it was.

“If I defeat you, I'll inherit,” Gokudera was saying. Xanxus rubbed at his eyes.

“Do we have to do this now?”

“Yes. Die,” Gokudera barked out, lighting the bombs with his cigarette. Clever, was what Xanxus thought as he watched the bombs scatter.

“I can't be banchou if these go off,” Xanxus muttered, studying them. But how was he supposed to defuse them-

And Reborn fired. The bullet, entering between his eyes, forced him backwards. Icy death was near, clutching at him, then a fire erupted, spreading through his body.

 _Ah, this is it,_ Xanxus thought, and then he reached life again.

He didn't announce his intention, although the words were on his lips. It was a familiar ignition of Flames, although much tamer than the ones he was used to. He merely stamped out the flames, Gokudera panicking and hurling more his way, until he ended up dropping them around him. _Why the fuck not,_ Xanxus thought indifferently, saving Gokudera's life. He could demand a favour later, maybe.

When he was done, the urge to stamp them out dying, Gokudera was on his knees, prostrating himself. “I'm not worthy,” he was saying, and Xanxus liked that.

“Please let me serve you, Juudaime,” he begged, and Xanxus accepted.

* * *

“Juudaime,” Gokudera said, eyes sparkling, “that was so cool. You really showed them the might of the Vongola Decimo!”

Xanxus was casually leaning against the wall, studying the delinquents that had ganged up on him. One was groaning loudly. “Shut up the trash, he's annoying,” he ordered Gokudera. He happily obeyed.

Xanxus kicked off the wall and held out his hand. “Cigarette.”

Gokudera fumbled for a little bit, then offered a whole unopened packet to him. Xanxus frowned. He had said _cigarette,_ hadn't he? He took the packet, ripped it open, took one and handed it back. Gokudera seemed to think that this was kindness, and blushed and stammered.

“Shaddup,” he said irritably, swivelling and walking away. He was surrounded by trash, and they were only annoying him more.

* * *

Tsunayoshi was gazing, awestruck, at the scene before him. He took off his mitts, stuffing them in his pockets, then giggled softly, running his palms over his hair.

“Boss,” Levi said from behind him. “We're good to go.”

Tsunayoshi barely registered his voice, still gazing at the rubble in front of him. “You did wonderfully,” he told Varia. “That was...so _efficient.”_

Squalo blew air out. “Voi, you've seen it enough times before.”

Tsunayoshi swivelled neatly, beaming at them. “After eight years, you guys still have it.”

“Like we would have it any other way,” Squalo snapped on reflex.

“The prince would never lose to peasants,” Belphegor added.

“I get paid well,” Mammon said. Tsunayoshi reckoned the only reason why the Arcobaleno hung around was because Tsunayoshi gave him a pay raise once a year. He was the best paid Varia Officer, something that maybe Tsunayoshi shouldn't have done – but he was so fucking cute, it killed Tsunayoshi.

* * *

“Why do I have freaks in my house?” Xanxus wondered aloud as they kept multiplying. First there was Lambo, an annoying cow kid who latched on to Nana and avoided Xanxus, and secondly Binachi, who had tried to kill Xanxus multiple times, and a Chinese girl who used food as her weapon.

At school he was followed around by Haru, a girl who didn't even attend Nami-chuu, and Yamamoto, and Gokudera, and Ryohei – but Xanxus didn't even like boxing – and his sister, Kyoko, who blushed and always talked sweetly when he was around. Fuck, he wasn't bloody interested in any of these trash.

But now his room was being invaded by dudes in suits. When he showed up outside his house, the men all shouted, “Young Master Xanxus Sawada,” and lined up neatly.

Yeah, he could get used to this. He strolled down the lane, through the front door, greeting his mother.

When he slammed open the door to his bedroom, he asked, “The fuck did you do, Re-” He froze when he saw the chair that was _not his_ and the man in the suit.

“Xanxus,” Reborn greeted him.

The chair spun around, and there was a blonde-haired man in it, looking stern and – fuck, he was one of those pretty boys. Xanxus hated him on first glance.

“I'm the tenth generation boss of the Chiavorone Famiglia, Dino,” he said. “I was tutored by Reborn before you.”

Xanxus stared for a moment, then shut the door and hissed, “Oh yeah, just announce it like that with the door wide open, trash. Do you _want_ mother to find out?”

Dino blinked at him, watching as Xanxus flung his bag on the bed and rubbed at his eyes. “Fuck, another goddamn freak.”

Dino glanced at Reborn. “You're right. He's exactly as you described him.”

“Of course.”

Xanxus glared hatefully at the two of them. “Why is another Family's boss here?”

Dino blinked. “We're in an alliance.”

Xanxus snorted in derision, then said, “How did Reborn describe me?”

“A fireball,” Dino said immediately. “Somewhat untamed, with ambition, but lacking finesse and empathy.”

“I don't need feelings,” Xanxus said, waving it away dismissively. “Now get out of my room, trash.”

* * *

“Ryohei Sasagawa,” Xanxus repeated. He glanced at Gokudera. “What do you think?”

Gokudera, who looked like he would burst from happiness at being asked his opinion, said, “He's an idiot, but he's probably useful.”

Xanxus considered that, then flicked a look at Reborn. “And you reckon he can join my famiglia?”

“Yes.”

Xanxus scowled. “I dunno.”

Reborn frowned. “You have to form a family you can trust.”

Xanxus rolled his eyes. “But I don't want you deciding.” He stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Gokudera rushed over to join him. “I think I'll go see Hibari first.”

Everyone knew where the Disciplinary Committee was quartered, and most of the student body avoided the reception room for that reason. Xanxus sauntering past Kusakabe and the others surprised them. Kusakabe barely managed to get stop Xanxus.

Xanxus looked at him lazily. “Move, trash.”

Gokudera already had his dynamite out, cigarette lit. Xanxus approved.

“Hibari-san's in there. Don't disturb him.”

Xanxus glared. Reborn was probably watching, and that pissed him off even more. “Move. I'm going to speak to him.”

Kusakabe still hesitated. Xanxus cast a look at Gokudera, who knew what he wanted. The silver-haired delinquent stepped forwards, hurling the bombs at the second-in-command, who barely managed to dive out of the way. Xanxus kept walking, Gokudera doing a good enough job so his boss could easily enter the reception room.

Hibari glared at him. “Be silent, herbivore, and stop crowding the room.”

Xanxus inspected the room. “Huh. No wonder you wanted this place.”

Hibari frowned. “Herbivore...”

“You like fighting, don't you?”

“Hn.”

Xanxus took that as a yes. “Do you really think I'm a herbivore?”

Hibari tilted his head.

“Even if you do, the mafia is full of strong people.” He had his full attention now, and Hibari put down his pen.

“The mafia? They break the rules of Namimori.”

“They don't have to.” Xanxus stepped forwards, thankful he was wearing his school uniform properly. “I'm the tenth generation boss of the largest famiglia in the world. How about, you let me do whatever I need to do in Namimori – and I promise not mess it up, or you can bite me to death – and in exchange, you can fight whoever takes your fancy in the mafia world, no questions asked.”

Hibari considered this. “What else do you want?”

Xanxus raised an eyebrow.

“It's too in my favour,” Hibari said flatly. “What do you want?”

Xanxus grinned. “Well, become my subordinate, but you probably don't like that idea.”

Hibari narrowed his eyes. “If I do, will you fight me?”

Xanxus's grin sharpened. “Of course. I want to fight you, as well.”

Hibari smirked. “Hn. Herbivore, maybe you _aren't_ a herbivore.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibari's OOC? I think? Yeah, not really satisfied? But it'll do.
> 
> Originally I was going to mention Shamal but then the whole 'die of embarrassment' disease was too fun to pass up, so I might do that later.
> 
> (Desperately wants to humiliate Xanxus but at the same time really unwilling to.)


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed Ryohei Sasagawa's joining was inevitable. He began to lobby for Xanxus to join the boxing club, which was flattering but also very annoying. Xanxus had no desire to join some club full of trash.

Xanxus also quickly rose to being recognised as banchou of the whole of Namimori, through a series of beatings and decimations of all rival gangs – even those outside of Namimori middle. He forced the delinquents into line, making them dress properly and behave suitably. These actions earned the nod of Hibari, which inflated Xanxus's status more.

Other gangs, even ones from the likes of Okinawa and Hokkaido, came to challenge Xanxus; Xanxus always won, through a mixture of cunning, sending Gokudera out to deal with weak trash, and bludgeoning the stronger trash until they cried uncle.

In short, it was a vicious cycle. Both their reputations grew, which lead to the attention of Ryohei.

“Join the boxing club,” Ryohei announced yet again.

“Maa, maa, Xanxus-san, why don't you join?” Great, now Yamamoto was joining in.

“Don't make Juudaime join your damn club,” Gokudera snapped.

Xanxus leaned against the wall, fingering the feathers in his hair.

“I suppose Gokudera's right, na, Xanxus-san?” Yamamoto looked expectantly at Xanxus, receiving a glare and a flash of teeth, lips curled in a snarl. All three accepted this as the norm, continuing like nothing had happened.

“Xanxus-san should join whatever club suits him.”

“He's extremely suited to boxing,” Ryohei protested.

“I said to stop, turf top,” Gokudera yelled, and he was the loudest.

“Shut up,” Xanxus said irritably, and all three clamped their mouths shut. “I'm bored. Let's skip.”

“Of course, Juudaime,” Gokudera said enthusiastically, but Yamamoto and Ryohei looked uncertain.

“You trash don't have to come,” Xanxus said, looking down on them.

“Then I'll see you later,” Yamamoto said, relaxing. Xanxus thought it would be fun to throw a glass at him. He could try that out later.

“Skipping class?” Reborn appeared out of nowhere yet again, dressed as a rabbit. The fuck, Xanxus thought reflexively.

“Yeah.”

“A mafia boss should stay in class and pass their exams.”

Xanxus snorted. “A mafia boss could rig the results.”

“A mafia boss wouldn't need to.”

“A mafia has subordinates that can help with that.” A tilt of his head at Gokudera, who puffed up with pride.

“As your right hand man, I won't let you down,” Gokudera promised.

Xanxus nodded, disregarding Reborn's displeased look. “This is how I live, deal with it, trash,” he told his home tutor, before walking away.

* * *

It was snowing, and it was so fucking cold. He _hated_ the cold, and Xanxus swallowed his rage. He ddin't want to destroy the house, after all.

I-Pin and Lambo wanted to play outside, and Nana asked him to. Xanxus could not turn down his mother and so agreed, then became immensely bored as he watched them frolick in Namimori Middle.

“Juudaime,” Gokudera called, and Xanxus turned to see...all of them. Haru was blushing as she gazed at him, Kyoko was smiling, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera each looking eager, with Dino also smirking.

“Damn,” he cursed, dreading what was to come. Reborn was plotting something. Reborn was _always_ plotting something.

“Xanxus,” Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere yet again. Xanxus was getting tired of that shit.

“What.”

“We're having a Vongola-Style snowball fight,” Reborn announced, and everyone cheered.

As it turned out, it was just a normal snowball fight. They were divided into white and red scarves, Gokudera scowling about he wasn't on the same team, Haru tugging at him and wailing how it wasn't fair, and Ryohei looking way too happy about this. Xanxus ignored all of them, merely thankful he didn't have Dino on his side. He wanted to smash his face in.

“Let's win this,” Yamamoto grinned, and Xanxus rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“You have thirty minutes to prepare your defense,” Reborn told them.

But why did Xanxus have to be with I-Pin and Kyoko? Sure, I-Pin had her uses with the Gyoza Kempo, but Kyoko, _Kyoko_ – she was such an airhead. It annoyed Xanxus incredibly.

At least he didn't have Lambo. He could only deal with so much trash in one go.

They crouched behind their respective forts, eyeing each other across the no man's land. Xanxus glanced at his 'teammates', half-wishing Hibari was there to make things more interesting.

“Yamamoto,” Xanxus said, and Yamamoto glanced at him.

“Yeah?”

“Start throwing when Ryohei charges.” He kept his eyes both on the opposition and Leon. He was going to _win,_ dammit.

“But what if-” Yamamoto started to say, before Ryohei jumped up, shouted something about being a man, then raced forwards.

Yamamoto jumped up as well and began throwing the snowballs with that baseball talent of his. Xanxus spied Haru inching her way forwards. “Kyoko,” Xanxus said, and pointed.

Kyoko nodded, then picked up the snow and hurled it at Haru.

Xanxus flicked a look at I-Pin. “Can you handle Lambo?”

I-Pin also nodded. Xanxus smirked at his opponents; Gokudera wouldn't attack them, not seriously, and Dino was useless without his men (knowing them, though, they'd be lurking somewhere near).

It was time to beat the shit out of them.

* * *

Xanxus won, mostly by default. As expected, Gokudera switched sides, Bianchi joined in randomly, Dino had men hidden away, and Enzo did his thing.

“You won,” Reborn said, surprised. Xanxus smirked, then threw Leon at Reborn. “Trash. That was too easy.”

When he turned, Hibari was standing there, watching. Xanxus raised his eyebrows, somehow not surprised. “Yeah? What are you doing here?”

“I came to check up on Namimori,” he replied. “And to throw snowballs at passerbys.”

Xanxus rolled his eyes. “Typical.”

Hibari drew a tonfa, and Xanxus tensed, ready to defend and attack. But then Hibari lowered his guard, and turned away. “I have Committee work to do.”

 _Like what, extortion?_ Xanxus thought, but let him go. He wasn't in the mood for confrontation – it was too damn cold.

* * *

Tsunayoshi tapped the Gola Mosca curiously. “I don't really like this,” he admitted to Squalo.

“Voi! You wanted this, boss.”

Tsunayoshi made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. “I know it was my idea, but I sort of regret it. Father's...” He trailed off, now acutely aware that Squalo didn't _know_ that. “Anyway, we just have a few more missions to complete, and then we can go to Japan, right?”

Squalo hesitated, then nodded. “Yeah. How's your Japanese?”

“Just perfect. It's one of my better ones,” Tsunayoshi said fluently in Japanese. “Anyway-” he switched back to Italian, “-How's my rival? What's his name?”

“Xanxus.”

“Why is mine the Japanese one?” Tsunayoshi wondered aloud. “It would make more sense if our names were reversed.”

“Voi, what are you talking about?”

“Well, X is for ten. And because I'll be Decimo, don't you think it suits me better?” Tsunayoshi stroked the Gola Mosca, almost lovingly. And maybe he did love the robot, Squalo reflected, watching him whisper something at it. He studied the Varia Boss as Tsunayoshi chuckled to himself, then turned to look at his second-in-command, amused. “I'll be Decimo,” he repeated, like it was a joke. But Squalo knew better; If they failed – oh, if they _failed_ – more pain would await them than what lurked in Hell itself.

“Yes, boss,” Squalo forced himself to say. Tsunayoshi smirked at him, then plopped down in his chair (more of a throne, really). Squalo relaxed. If he was sitting, then it meant Tsunayoshi wasn't going to do anything drastic. “We won't disappoint you.”

Tsunayoshi only beamed and said, “I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to turn the snowball fight into something ridiculous when I started writing, but I left it for a few days and when I returned I couldn't remember. Hence the rushed ending.
> 
> And Varia!Tsuna is a little sadist, but he just came out that way? And Decimo!Xanxus is just...Xanxus-lite.
> 
> If I could draw I'd totally being doing fanart of my fanfic (does that work) but...I can't draw, so that's a no?


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing else much happened, until the Disciplinary Committee members started being attacked. Xanxus took no notice, disregarding it. Hibari would deal with it; if he couldn't, that meant he was weak. Trash. And Xanxus didn't need trash.

"Juudaime," Gokudera said. "Do you think they'll come after you, since you're banchou?"

Xanxus snorted in derision. "They can try, the trash. I'll just kill 'em."

"That's good thinking, Xanxus," Reborn said, standing on a wall. Xanxus looked at him with disinterest.

"Is it? The mighty hitman approves?"

Reborn narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes. A mafia boss should be ruthless. But how about you go there and do it yourself?"

Xanxus considered this, fiddling with a feather. "Why should I?"

Reborn smirked. "To assert control." He had orders from the Ninth, but Reborn wanted to see if he could get Xanxus to beat Mukuro without those orders.

“Good point.” Xanxus shrugged. “Who am I going with?”

Reborn blinked, not expecting such ready acceptance. “Take your family.”

Xanxus nodded. “Tomorrow.”

Tomorrow, he said, but it was that afternoon when Gokudera was attacked. He only thought of Xanxus, thinking he had to beat this glasses boy to protect him.

*

Tsunayoshi laughed when he heard Mukuro was loose. Squalo blinked, puzzled by this. “Shitty boss?”

Tsunayoshi, wiping tears from his eyes, said, “I just know my shitty old man's going to send the upstart to defeat him. Do you think he'll succeed? Reborn, my _darling_ ex-tutor, is bound to force him. I just hope Reborn's lost his touch and Xanxus-chan winds up dead.” His voice dripped with mockery.

Squalo hesitated. “Um, about that, boss. There's something you should know.”

Tsunayoshi's eyes snapped to his. “What?”

Squalo swallowed. Fuck, he didn't want to tell him. “You know the Flames of Wrath?”

“The rare ones only the Vongola Secondo had?” Tsunayoshi nodded. “Yes. No one alive has them.”

Squalo winced. “Yeah, well...”

“Spit it out,” Tsunayoshi snapped. “What is it?”

"Xanxus has the Flames of Wrath," Squalo shouted. "And Reborn doesn't know, but there are rumours in Namimori that he had destroyed buildings."

Tsunayoshi stared blankly for a moment. "Even the wonderful me doesn't have that. Are you sure?"

"It's probable," Squalo confirmed.

Tsunayoshi gaped, then resisted the urge to smash him over the head. Through deep breaths and the constant reminder he couldn't lose control, he stood, and walked around the table. His foot caught on the table leg and he tripped, nearly toppling. Squalo pretended he didn't see anything as Tsunayoshi swore, then straightened himself.

"Probable? He's dangerous," Tsunayoshi mused, and he seemed like he was enjoying it. "That interests me."

Squalo looked at him, surprised. "But, Boss-"

Tsunayoshi raised a hand to cut him off. "No," Tsunayoshi said, steel in his voice. "I want to see how this works out." His lips curled into a smile, and then he burst into laughter again. "I can't wait until I crush him with my own hands."

When he turned to look at Squalo again, he said, "So you go to Namimori, and then you bring the rings. That CEDEF boy has them, right?"

"Yes."

Tsunayoshi spread his hands. "Go. Bring me the rings. But don't kill the other candidate - you can beat him up, and knock him silly, but the final blow is  _mine_ , understand?"

"Voi! Of course."

* * *

Xanxus watched as Gokudera struggled to keep up. "Speed up," he ordered.

"Maa, maa, Xanxus-san," Yamamoto said somewhat uneasily. "We should slow down, give him some time to catch his breath?"

"Baseball idiot, I'm fine," Gokudera snapped.

Xanxus glanced at Yamamoto. "Why do you think I should?"

Yamamoto looked nervous. "Well, it's just that, he'd need strength when we get to Kokuyo land, right?" He waited for Xanxus to respond.

Xanxus grunted. “Fine.” He slowed, and Gokudera's face lit up. “Juudaime, thank you so much!”

Xanxus clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Shut up, trash.”

Gokudera fell silent, but seemed ecstatic when Xanxus kept the slow pace.

“Bianchi,” Xanxus said when the gate was locked. “Can you unlock it?”

Bianchi nodded. “Of course.” And she threw her poison cooking at it. Xanxus watched the lock sizzle and the metal melt, thankful yet again Bianchi had failed to kill him.

“There was a zoo up ahead,” Xanxus mused, eyeing the dirt. “Where did it go? A glass building...”

“You've been here before?” Yamamoto asked, surprised.

“Yeah.”

“...Juudaime, so this is known territory?”

“No.”

* * *

Yamamoto fought Ken and won. When he was hauled up to the surface again, Reborn handed him a new bat, saying, “here's the spare.”

“Thanks-”

“Why didn't you give it to him while he was down there?” Xanxus interjected, glaring at Reborn. “His arm is hurt because of you.”

Reborn blinked back, then smirked. “A good mafia boss should worry about his subordinates.”

* * *

The defeat of Mukuro made Xanxus impossibly happy, partly because he had new weapons – twin guns with a red 'X' slashed across them – and also because he had managed to go all out against someone. The rush of adrenaline was a pleasure he had forgotten, and the reminder only whetted his apetite.

“Xanxus. Why didn't you tell me about the Flames of Wrath?”

Xanxus looked idly at his tutor. “Is that what they're called?” He shrugged. “I didn't see a need to.”

Reborn frowned. “I could've put your life in serious-”

“Like you haven't already,” Xanxus sneered. He held out his palm, igniting the Flame in it. “This is _my_ flame, Reborn, and I'll do what I like with it.”

He closed his fist, extinguishing it. “Besides, it's not like you're an innocent. There's still plenty I don't know about you.”

* * *

“Hibari,” Xanxus said as he let himself into his office.

The man in question looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Herbivore.”

Xanxus smirked. “Was the fight against Mukuro exciting?”

“I suppose.”

“You suppose? I thought it was fun. Your body was damaged, though. Aren't you moving around too soon, trash?”

Hibari studied him. “Why are you here? Stop crowding my office.”

Xanxus's smirk widened. “We should spar sometime. Tomorrow?”

“...Fine. Now leave me to work.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's becoming creepy. T-T
> 
> And I'll be in Japan from the 12 to the 27 so I won't be updating during that time (probably). But I haven't abandoned this, okay?!
> 
> A lot of skimming went down but that's because I'm impatient...I WANT Varia!Tsuna and Xanxus to meet so badly...(but again, that'll be a while XD)


	5. Chapter 5

Squalo arrived in Namimori. And damn if this wasn't a backwater town, but if some small-time trash was going to be the cause of _his_ demise at the hands of Tsunayoshi, he'd be the one to have it. So yeah, he did chase some kid who couldn't speak normally for shit across the world (and it was fun). He did his fucking best to get the rings, unwilling to see the inside of a torture chamber for failing.

And he kicked the fuck out of Yamamoto and Gokudera, mocking them, wondering if Tsunayoshi would be angry. But that was only distant, and his bloodlust spiked as he laid eyes on a boy with feathers in his hair and hatred glaring. He ignored Basil, shoving him aside as he stared. Something about this brat both made him hate him and yet want to stand by his side. What the fuck was wrong with him? he already had one shitty boss, he didn't need another.

“You're Sawada Xanxus,” Squalo stated, biting his bloodlust back. He couldn't kill him, not yet.

Xanxus smirked. “Trash. You wanna fight?” He raised his hands, allowing them to glow ever so slightly.

Squalo was just about to accept when a familiar, grating voice interrupted.

And Squalo went back to Tsunayoshi, rings in hand.

* * *

The next time they met, Xanxus had been roped into looking after the cow brat from the assassins, a task he hated. So he let his trash Guardians deal with it, staring up at the man. “Lightning ero-man,” Xanxus greeted him, “is your boss around?”

The man gaped at him, whatever he was about to say forgotten. “Uh...”

“Oi, Levi, don't go having fun without us,” a voice said, and the rest of the freaks showed up. Xanxus knew Gokudera and Yamamoto wanted to fight the long-haired one, Squalo, but Xanxus wanted to kill him. His long hair annoyed him.

The one with the fringe, and dude that looked like a robot, the green hair – dammit, his hands ached with the thought of crushing them. One strike with his Flames, and they'd be down for the count.

Then they parted for someone, and Xanxus felt his intuition spike.

Tsunayoshi smiled at Xanxus. “I am Tsunayoshi, boss of Varia, son of Timoteo, and Decimo candidate. It's nice to meet you, Sawada Xanxus.”

Xanxus growled, then shoved Gokudera aside, who had come to close. “Out of my way.” And as he marched forwards, a malicious glee in his eyes, he held up a hand and let the Flames of Wrath ignite.

“Xanxus-san,” Yamamoto said, surprised, “you're going to use that here?”

“Xanxus, stay calm,” Reborn warned.

“Juudaime, please don't,” Gokudera pleaded, backing away.

"Extremely don't," Ryohei agreed, putting his fists up like he could box his way out of this one.

 _Who is this person?_ Tsunayoshi thought as he watched his rival, amused. Aloud, he said, “If you want, I don't mind, although it's a bit early.”

Xanxus moved to throw the Flame, saying, “Die.”

And a pickaxe landed in front of Varia, throwing Xanxus off. Broken out of rage, he flicked a look at the source, uncannily like Tsunayoshi.

“I'll take it from here,” his father said, hands on hips.

“...Dad,” Xanxus spat out like poison.

Iemitsu looked at Xanxus, before staring at the Varia boss. “Iemitsu,” Tsunayoshi greeted him pleasantly. He waved down his subordinates. “No, it's all right, we'll listen to him.”

“Maybe you will, but I won't,” Xanxus said, and his rage spiked again. “Shitty old man, stay the fuck out of this.” He curled back his lips, snarling at Iemitsu. “Trash, and your scum as well.” He didn't even bother looking at the weird kid; why the fuck he would want another weirdo on his hands was beyond him.

Iemitsu ignored his son, barrelling straight to the point. “Here are the orders from the Ninth. It says-”

“I can read. Shut up before my ears bleed.” Xanxus read the orders, then sighed. “Do I have to?” He asked Reborn.

“Yes.”

Xanxus sighed again. “Oh, come on, we all know my fight's going to be last.”

Reborn frowned. “No, we don't.”

Xanxus rolled his eyes. “Uh, yes, we do. Best for last, and ours is probably what really matters. Let's just cut to the chase, and I'll kill all the trash here.” He gestured at Varia and CEDEF. “So let's go.” He was about to lunge upwards until Reborn kicked him to the ground, saying, “Don't think it'll be more fun like this?”

Xanxus paused, picking himself up. “Fun?”

“Each night, a fight for your enjoyment,” Reborn said, satisfied at the interest in his eyes. Iemitsu wondered why his son was so twisted.

“That could be good,” Xanxus said after a while. “So, who's up first?”

“We'll find out later,” Reborn said.

Xanxus considered this again.

“Please accept, Juudaime,” Gokudera said, kneeling. “I want to show you how strong I am-”

“Shut up, trash,” Xanxus snapped, and Gokudera fell silent. He looked up at Tsunayoshi. “Yours are strong, right?”

“Of course,” Tsunayoshi agreed. “We are Varia.” That was their unofficial slogan; his officers had refused to allow him to change it to that, not seeing how catchy it was.

And Xanxus smiled. “And so are you?”

“Naturally.” Tsunayoshi ran a hand over his hair. “I'm a total badass.”

Xanxus stared at him, then nodded. “Fine. I'll agree.” And as he turned away from Varia, ignoring his flabbergasted, no-good father, he said to his Guardians, “Let's make this a good one.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out crack-y. The fuck.
> 
> And Squalo, I'm sorry (I think)
> 
> But right now I'm undecided as to which path I should take? I don't want to say here, (but I'm sure you can guess, haha) and I don't want to have to write a damn alternative storyline, I'm too lazy...


	6. Chapter 6

“Ryohei, shut up,” Xanxus ordered, and the boxer shut his mouth with a click.

“I'll extremely win,” he said, a little quieter. Xanxus stood off to one side, waiting for the rest to arrive. The shits. They were late-

“Xanxus,” Tsunayoshi called out, appearing suddenly.

“Are you a wannabe vampire or something?” Xanxus snarked.

Tsunayoshi flicked the collar of his jacket sharply. “Maybe.”

Xanxus, disgusted, looked at Ryohei. “If you lose, I'll kill you.”

“But I extremely won't,” Ryohei argued, and then forced a group cheer on them, on which Xanxus fervently refused but was still somehow bullied into it.

“Lussuria,” Tsunayoshi said, then whispered something which made him turn pale and nod quickly. Xanxus watched, curious, as his rival quirked an eyebrow at Xanxus.

“Watch out,” he said to Ryohei, who nodded energetically. He probably didn't understand, Xanxus snarked to himself.

Reborn hopped up onto his shoulder, and Xanxus instinctively jerked his head away, surprised. Reborn smirked at him. Xanxus blinked at the baby, then decided if he didn't want to die he'd have to let him.

As soon as the match began, lights flashed on, blinding everyone. Varia slipped on sunglasses, Lussuria already having them on, but Ryohei-

“Trash,” Xanxus muttered. Something hit Xanxus on the arm, making him look down. A pair of sunglasses? He looked at Tsunayoshi sharply, then, under the Varia boss's watchful gaze, crushed them underfoot.

Tsunayoshi watched the movement impassively, then flicked his eyes back to the battle.

* * *

Ryohei won, to which he celebrated woozily, stumbling on his feet. He crunched over glass, back to Xanxus, Lussuria struggling to stand.

“No, please, we have to keep fighting,” Lussuria was gasping out, desperate.

Xanxus smirked, eyeing Tsunayoshi. The Varia boss mock-saluted Xanxus, and then waved a hand at the Gola Mosca. Said robot fired on Lussuria, the result blood splatters and shrieks.

“Mu. That's what you get for losing,” the Arcobaleno baby said.

“Nii-chan,” the annoying female voice said, and Ryohei whipped around, stunned to see his sister.

“Kyoko-chan,” he said, shocked. “What are you doing here?”

“You promised you wouldn't fight,” Kyoko reprimanded.

Ryohei looked sheepish. “This is a sumo tournament, actually.”

Gokudera rolled his eyes, Yamamoto laughed, and Xanxus watched Tsunayoshi with disgust. Reborn looked to where Xanxus was looking, and understood.

Oh god, his opinion was changing so fast. Tsunayoshi was frozen in place, staring wide-eyed at Kyoko. He was blushing faintly, and when she glanced his way, the blush deepened.

And as both sides left, Xanxus called out lazily, “Lovesick puppies aren't fit to lead.”

Tsunayoshi halted, then stared at Xanxus with unbridled envy. “What would you know?” He asked blankly.

Xanxus shrugged. “More than you, apparently. That was revolting. I thought I would hurl.” Xanxus stuck out his tongue, making mock retching noises.

“Ju-Juudaime?” Gokudera inquired nervously, Yamamoto tensing on the other side of Xanxus.

Tsunayoshi's face darkened. “You're a fool if you don't appreciate emotions.”

“You're a fool if you let a pretty face sway you,” Xanxus sniped back.

“Know your place, you brat,” Tsunayoshi warned. “Feelings are-”

“Spare me the tripe.” Xanxus grinned wildly, holding up a hand and allowing it burn bright. “All I need is anger. Rage. Hatred. None of that bullshit.” It intensified as he spoke, and he threw it at the arena, disintegrating the ring. “I'll prove to you that my rage is absolute when I crush you in our battle.”

* * *

Lambo was up next, and Xanxus refused.

“He's a stupid cow,” Gokudera argued for him. “Not to mention, he's _five._ ”

His age wasn't the problem for Xanxus, but oh well. Let's go with it. “Isn't there anyone better?”

“No,” Reborn denied.

Xanxus glared at everyone in the room. The stupid cow wasn't there for him to drop-kick over the house, so he'd have to wait. He could try Gokudera? That would work.

“Well, there could be someone?” Reborn contemplated. “But I stand by Lambo.”

Xanxus stood, Gokudera rising and knocking over his chair. “I'll find a replacement,” he said lazily to Reborn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's gonna be his Lightning Guardian? I dunno
> 
> But I should, I'm writing it????
> 
> So Xanxus is being an arsehole and decided to piss off Tsuna. Yeah, okay, that makes sense _not you fucking idiot why did you do that_
> 
> Ugh what am I doing
> 
> Oh and updates will be slower because right now life is kicking me to the ground and saying "DO SOME WORK"


	7. Chapter 7

The Disciplinary Committee, Xanxus reckoned, would be his best bet. Anyone working for the Hibari Kyouya had to be strong, and durable.

Gokudera followed him silently, well aware that his boss hated noise.

"Gokudera," Xanxus said suddenly, halting.

"Yes, Juudaime?" Gokudera snapped to attention.

Xanxus turned and looked at him for a moment. "How the fuck do we know what a Lightning Guardian is?"

Gokudera blinked. "Um."

Xanxus swore, then marched on. "We'll wing it. Go with gut instinct."

Gokudera had faith in Xanxus's intuition, so he went with it.

Namimori was quiet, probably because Hibari was in residence; whenever he was in his office, everyone was on their best behaviour. (Except Xanxus, of course, but he was an exception).

Xanxus strolled through the grounds, eyeing the students. He paused for a moment, then asked, "What Flame type do you think he has?" He pointed at a student.

Gokudera frowned. "Juudaime, are you sure-"

"Of course, trash," Xanxus snapped. "Answer."

Gokudera considered it for a moment. "I think he might be?"

The smile on Xanxus's face made Gokudera pity the fool who caught Xanxus's eye.

* * *

The night of the Lightning Ring Battle was stormy, and Xanxus could barely muster the energy to go. But he had to, he needed to win the goddamn rings and be the Vongola Tenth.

So Xanxus glared at Varia - minus Tsunayoshi - and waited patiently.

"Juudaime, what if he doesn't show?"

Xanxus looked lazily at Gokudera. "Are you fucking with me? If he doesn't, I'll make him _hurt_."

Gokudera swallowed thickly and nodded. Xanxus turned away again, Reborn standing next to him.

"Xanxus. Don't regret this," he told his student.

"I won't," Xanxus said with a confidence he didn't know he had. "He'll show."

Yamamoto seemed unfairly relaxed in this situation, Ryohei also waiting; Lambo was, for some strange reason, watching as well. Xanxus still thought having the cow brat fight was the most ridiculous suggestion.

"It's...Mochida-sempai?" Yamamoto asked, confused, as said boy walked in in his kendo uniform.

Xanxus glanced at Mochida. "About time, trash."

Mochida flushed angrily. "Well, you only told me about this at last notice, and- wait, what the fuck?" He stared confused at the arena. "Holy shit, this isn't kendo."

Xanxus clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Of course not. I fuckin' told you trash it's the mafia."

"Mafia," Mochida echoed. "Yeah, okay. Fine." He was nervous, bouncing on his heels. "But - why me?"

Xanxus sighed. "Look at what the tutor chose." Xanxus jerked his thumb at Lambo. "A shitty cow brat."

Mochida blinked at Lambo, then nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Win."

"Yeah-"

"Shut up."

Mochida fell silent, entering the ring with his wooden sword. Not a real one, Xanxus reflected, frowning. "Reborn, you got a real sword?"

Reborn blinked at Xanxus. "Yes. Iemitsu has one on hand."

So while Mochida exchanged his wooden sword for a real one (Mochida looked incredibly anxious doing so), Xanxus fetched the Lightning Ring from Lambo and threw it at Mochida.

"Voi, a last ditch effort to win," Xanxus heard the white-haired - fuck, he had no time for names - man say loudly.

Xanxus ignored the trash - because who cared what some fuckin' assassins have to say - and waited expectantly. Apparently the opponent had been waiting for ages now, hours of standing in the rain. What a waste of time, Xanxus reflected, eyeing whatever-his-name-was. Like he cared.

Mochida straightened and held himself steadily, eyes flashing. He was ready.

Who the fuck fought with umbrellas? Disinterested, Xanxus's eyes slid to the audience. Cervello, those bitches. Already he verged on hatred for them; more than Varia, because at least Varia did something useful.

Mochida was on the ground, and Xanxus flicked a look at him. Lambo was talking, and he tried to tune out the cow brat-

A puff of purple smoke, and Xanxus blinked in shock as he watched Mochida disappear.

"Stupid cow," Gokudera spat, eyes glued to the now dissipating smoke. Xanxus had to agree with the sentiment.

"...Ah." A man in a suit was looking around in shock, then caught site of Xanxus. "Boss? What's happening?"

Xanxus frowned at him, unperturbed. "Behind you."

Levi was charging, and Mochida slid out of the way easily, drawing the sword at his waist. "I may not be as good as Yamamoto, but I can still beat you, Levi," Mochida said easily, deflecting the Varia officer's onslaught.

There was blood on his legs, Xanxus noted. Dried blood, and looking closer, he noticed that Mochida was generally disheveled. His hair was out of place, and dirt splattered his clothing as though he had slipped in mud.

Xanxus didn't really care about the future though; he could deal with that later.

It looked like Mochida was winning-

The dreaded purple smoke bloomed again, and the younger (present day) Mochida fell down, stumbling slightly and breathing heavily.

"X-Xanxus," he stuttered, blinking around dazedly. "Ah. Back-"

And Levi charged forwards. Mochida had lost his sword somewhere in the future, and was being brutalised-

"Dammit," Xanxus spat, stalking around the arena and staring up at one of the towers. "Dammit, useless trash." He allowed fury to wash over him, a familiar, welcome feeling, before melting through the poles and watching them topple.

He entered the arena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is Mochida doing here :/


	8. Chapter 8

Xanxus couldn't let his subordinates die. Mochida had been to the future, he had to know something. The look on his face as he stared at Xanxus...well, that meant Mochida _knew_ something, and Xanxus had to know what.

Tsunayoshi appeared with a dramatic sweep of his jacket on top of the water tower, staring down at Xanxus blankly.

Xanxus, hair dripping, spat out water and said, “Are you an idiot? If Mochida's been to the future, then he knows something. I won't have you trash killing off that information so quickly.” He glared, red eyes burning, waiting for someone to defy him so he could _kill._

Tsunayoshi smirked, then started to snicker. “Is that your only reason? If you have to rely on such intelligence, then you should just give up.”

Xanxus's eye twitched, hand already up and glowing. “Shut your mouth.”

Tsunayoshi burst out laughing. “Those eyes of yours...you think you can defeat me?”

Xanxus clenched his jaw. “Of course. I _want_ the title of Decimo.”

Tsunayoshi was wiping at his eyes. “I don't get why the old man chose _you._ You break his ideals.”

Xanxus couldn't hide his amused sneer. “Neither of us do.”

A look passed between them, intangible and difficult to understand.

Cervello chimed in to announce the winners, declaring the Sky and Lightning Rings were to go over to Varia. Xanxus wordlessly handed over his, expecting Mochida to follow suit.

“Juudaime-” Gokudera started, but Xanxus waved him down, eyes still locked with Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi was the first to turn away, looking at Levi who was presenting him with the Lightning Ring. “Fail again, and you know what happens, right?” He was smiling softly.

Levi swallowed thickly and nodded.

Xanxus spun away, clicking his tongue. “Mochida.”

He flinched. “Y-Yes?”

Xanxus's eyes slid to him. “Fuck up again and I'll break your legs.” Xanxus considered the fear in Mochida, then added grudgingly, “Good job not dying.”

* * *

“So? What did you see?” Xanxus crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. Mochida stiffened under Xanxus's gaze.

“Well,” Mochida stuttered. “I didn't see much-”

Xanxus resisted the urge to slap him. “Tell me.” Aside from the two, only Reborn was there; Xanxus wasn't in the mood to answer Yamamoto's and Gokudera's questions. (He didn't expect much from Ryohei.)

“I saw Yamamoto, and he had a scar on his face,” Mochida explained, pointing at his chin. “And, well, they looked they were in mourning.”

“Mourning,” Xanxus said flatly. “For what?”

Mochida shrugged helplessly. “They wouldn't tell me.”

“Did you see anyone else?”

“No...”

“Your tone doesn't convey confidence.”

“I didn't.”

“Did you see anything that struck you as different? Something you couldn't find _today?_ ”

“Nothing,” Mochida said firmly. “Only a standard living room, and Yamamoto didn't let me leave.”

Xanxus paused. “Fine,” he said grudgingly. Mochida probably wasn't hiding anything else, so he let him leave.

“In mourning,” Xanxus wondered aloud, glancing at Reborn. “What do you think?”

“Who knows. All we know is that it could be anyone aside from Mochida and Yamamoto.”

Xanxus grimaced. “I don't like it.” Another glance at Reborn. “But I'll deal with it after the Battles.”

* * *

Gokudera promised to win, and yet the trash wasn't showing up. Xanxus forced himself not to fidget, soothing himself with the thought of _murdering_ Gokudera if he didn't show up.

And just as Xanxus considered the best places to dispose of a body, Gokudera showed up.

“Sorry I'm late, Juudaime,” he said, looking sheepish.

Xanxus rolled his eyes. “Just get in there,” he replied, stepping aside to allow Gokudera through. The other Storm was laughing about something, and Xanxus had a mind to slap him. (He didn't, because if he was going to smack anyone it would Tsunayoshi for not even bothering to show up, the lazy bastard.)

And when Gokudera fought, Xanxus wondered what the fuck drove him. Xanxus had done nothing to _win_ the loyalty, and yet his so-called Storm Guardian was running himself into the ground.

Gokudera refused to listen to Shamal, refused to return, and the familiar rage of Xanxus reared its ugly head. Biting it back viciously, he spat out at his Storm, “Get back here, you goddamn trash.”

His side fell silent as all eyes cut to him.

Xanxus continued glaring at Gokudera, hoping to convey his utmost fury. “I have no use for a dead right hand man,” he went on. “So _get back here,_ I'm ordering you.”

Gokudera obeyed, barely making it out alive.

* * *

“I'm next up, boss,” Squalo said, sauntering in. “Bel won.”

Tsunayoshi turned slightly, then slumped back down. “Hm.”

“Nothing?” Squalo said incredulously. “Boss?”

Tsunayoshi propped his feet up on the table and sighed. “Look, I don't know,” he said blandly. “I don't want Gola to get hurt.”

“It's a machine,” Squalo snapped, irritated and thankful none of the other guardians had dared to venture into this room with him. “Who cares, Gola can't feel anything.”

Tsunayoshi pouted petulantly. “I care,” he complained.

“You're being infantile,” Squalo said dismissively. This was happening more frequently; Tsunayoshi wasn't behaving in the way he remembered.

Tsunayoshi rubbed one of his scars, clearly troubled by something. Squalo wanted to ask _what_ , but didn't have the courage.

Recurring pain, Tsunayoshi wanted to say, but couldn't show weakness. He just wanted these battles to be over and done with.

* * *

“You'll win,” Xanxus informed Yamamoto, who nodded and grinned.

“Yeah, I will, Xanxus-san.” The steel in Yamamoto's eyes backede up his claim. But then again, Gokudera had looked the same and _lost._

Gokudera insisted on being there, barely able to stand on his feet. Something about proving himself to Xanxus, or whatever, and Xanxus was tempted to punch Gokudera. Really, he had no use for idiocy.

“Sharks,” Xanxus said once they had gaped at the ring momentarily. “Fucking sharks,” and he started laughing.

“What's so funny?” Tsunayoshi spoke softly, and yet his voice reached Xanxus.

“Sharks,” Xanxus told Tsunayoshi, before doubling over again and cackling. “Get it? Squalo, sharks, this is – fucking unbelievable.”

Tsunayoshi smiled slightly. “It is, isn't it?”

Squalo whipped around to say something, but then paused and turned back to the ring. Xanxus pretended not to see that, choosing instead to turn to Reborn and say, “So what do you think about all this?”

Ryohei and Gokudera both looked surprised at this. (Mochida was elsewhere, as Xanxus didn't want to _deal._ )

“It'll be interesting,” Reborn said.

“Yeah, it will be,” Xanxus nodded. And the Rain Ring Battle commenced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all....why is this fic...being read?
> 
> also: why are ppl reading this unproof-read mess of a fic lmao


	9. Chapter 9

Xanxus decided he didn't like Squalo. He liked him even less than he liked Yamamoto – not that it was saying anything. But something about Squalo irked Xanxus. (His voice? He wasn't sure.)

His mind wandered during the fight. He didn't remember what he was thinking about – only that fighting with swords was so stupid in this day and age. A gun was much more suitable.

When Yamamoto started bleeding, Xanxus snapped back to reality. He watched him clutch his shoulder, he saw Squalo talk about how Yamamoto had sliced at him with the flat side-

“Fucking trash,” Xanxus muttered, annoyed. “Just hurry up and kill the shark.” This whole ordeal was infuriating.

“Juudaime-?” Gokudera asked.

Xanxus waved a hand at him to get him to be silent. He was back studying the fight, ignoring the sly looks Tsunayoshi handed him – although Xanxus couldn't see them, refused to see them, he could feel them, felt a crawling sensation over his skin. Ugh, he was so annoyed.

* * *

When Yamamoto had the ring in his hand, holding it up, Xanxus smirked. He slid his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again.

“About time,” he said.

But like the fool he was, Yamamoto tried to save his opponent. Whatever amusement Xanxus felt slid away.

But whatever. Squalo chose to die, to be eaten by the shark; Yamamoto appeared gutted by it, but that wasn't any of Xanxus's concern.

And then Tsunayoshi burst into laughter. Xanxus turned to look at him, more out of curiosity than anything else. And when Tsunayoshi's laughter died down, he heard him say, “Another piece of my past has washed away.”

Another piece, Xanxus repeated silently, rolling the words around in his mind. He didn't like the way Tsunayoshi phrased that.

* * *

“Another victory,” Reborn said, studying Xanxus. Said would-be Decimo was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He grunted in response.

“Who's the Mist Guardian?” Xanxus asked.

Reborn smirked. “You'll see.”

Xanxus stiffened. “This better not be another stupid nomination.”

“It isn't.”

Xanxus rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to believe you," Xanxus scoffed. "Lambo was a shitty choice. Hell, did you pick anyone outside of Namimori?" He would bet good money Reborn hadn't – the way this was looking, it would likely be everyone Xanxus knew. (Maybe he exaggerated slightly – but he didn't like the pattern.)

Reborn was silent for a moment. "This one, I'm sure has your approval," he said at last, a little smug.

Xanxus glared at him, turning his head to get a good look at the hitman. "It better," he warned. Not that he could actually back up the threat in his voice - Xanxus was sure Reborn would have his arse on a platter if the baby ever fought seriously.

That could change, though. Xanxus was going to be the Vongola Decimo, and then he could do something about this obnoxious child.

* * *

They were lined in the school gym, facing each other. So the baby was their Mist Guardian, Xanxus thought. Who was his?

Tsunayoshi was smirking at Xanxus, Xanxus glaring back at him. A tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and Xanxus frowned. He knew this feeling, he hated it. No, it couldn't be-

It was? The newcomers' voices were fuzzy, but they - Ken and Chikusa, he thought their names were - were speaking, and Gokudera's voice cut through the haze of Xanxus's mind. Irritated, Xanxus shut his voice out.

"Rokudou Mukuro," Xanxus muttered. "Is he my Mist Guardian?"

Before he had time to glare at Reborn for his rampant stupidity, a girl's voice spoke up.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro," she said, clutching a trident. Xanxus studied her.

"Juudaime, she's obviously with Mukuro," Gokudera said immediately, and Xanxus wondered if he was planning to throw dynamite. "You can't trust them, we don't know-"

Xanxus held up a hand, and Gokudera fell silent. "Trash." Xanxus was addressing Chrome casually, ignoring her uneasiness. "You can fight, yeah?"

Chrome nodded, and Xanxus eyed her considerinly. "And you're not Mukuro, right?"

"I'm not," Chrome said nervously.

Xanxus sighed. "Fine. She's the Mist Guardian." He glared at her for a moment, saying, "If you lose this, I don't want to see you again."

Chrome tensed up, nodding again. Xanxus wondered if she could win. She seemed too fragile-

Almost immediately, Xanxus slapped himself internally. Like that mattered, he told himself scornfully. So long as she won, he didn't care – he shouldn't care.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Xanxus asked Reborn as Chrome walked out onto the 'battlefield'. Reborn only smirked. Xanxus took that as a no. (If only to believe the worst of Reborn.)

And when the battle kicked off, Xanxus had to hide his surprise. He didn't know what he was expecting, but a battle of illusions wasn't what he thought.

They kept circling each other and exchanging blows, like some twisted dance; they lashed out against each other viciously, intending to kill. It was starting to strain his eyes, and he had to look away at some points, ignoring the way the floor tilted and erupted in flames at various intervals.

And then her trident shattered, and her midriff was caving in. Xanxus watched, almost idly, as she gasped for breath.

"What's happening to her?" He asked the Kokuyo pair. They weren't listening, the trash, Xanxus thought, half-tempted to kick them into the ground.

Steam was rising around Chrome, capturing Xanxus's attention again. Laughter - laughter Xanxus never wanted to hear again. He hissed out air, bile rising in the back of his throat.

"The grade A trash, Mukuro Rokudou," Xanxus spat out.

"Nice to see you again, Vongola Decimo," Mukuro greeted Xanxus. "So the goal is to get the ring off of the Arcobaleno, correct?"

"Yeah." Xanxus's mouth twisted into a grimace. "Hurry up and fetch."

Mukuro eyed Xanxus, then sighed. "That's no way to treat someone who's doing you a favour," he chided, before attacking his opponent.

 _About time they started winning,_ Xanxus snarked silently. Chrome had put up a fair fight, but Mukuro was going to win. (Xanxus had fought him, seen his strength first-hand. Regardless of his hate, he understood Mukuro was _strong.)_

* * *

“If they had lost the battle,” Xanxus told Reborn as he walked home, Reborn on his shoulder, “I don't think I would been able to control my Flames.”

“Do you think you would have destroyed the gym?” Reborn asked.

“Probably.” Xanxus frowned. “Hibari would've annoying, then.”

Reborn smirked. “Good thing they won. Although Tsuna didn't look too pleased.”

Xanxus noted the shortening of the Varia boss's name for future reference. “Good. That arrogant smile of his deserved to wiped off his fucking trashy face,” Xanxus seethed. “Fuck – the Cloud Ring Battle, and then I get to _fight.”_

“The next couple of battles will be interesting,” Reborn noted. “Don't you think?”

Xanxus stopped walking. “Tell me about Tsunayoshi,” he demanded. “You tutored him, so tell me everything you know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A splurge of writing bc of the amazing blue, with [ amazing fanart :3 ](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/166576497649/the-chair-spun-around-and-there-was-a). I'm so fckn blessed asdfghjymhtngbrfvdc I could die happy rn. I've been on a high this whole day qq I'm juST SO HAPPY OKAY-


End file.
